


Half His Age Plus 7

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan was her first celebrity crush.. When she met him in a mall only hours before she was supposed to watch him live and asked her to join them on stage, she knew it was a moment that would only happen once.. But, when she bumped into him on her birthday years later, the craziest roller coaster ride started.. Even though she was only half his age plus 7</p><p>Names are changed. Don't know why, just kinda wrote it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was a great actor, a hilarious comedian, and an amazing singer. In fact, he's still all those things, and more. I grew up watching him, watching his skills and his talent. I fell in love with him instantly. Yeah, I know. He's a bit older than me. You're probably thinking that I won't even meet the guy, and even if I did, he'd never go for me. Probably true. But, hey, you never know.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Christina!" Heidi screamed as I walked into our kitchen on my 22nd birthday with the sunny, July morning shining in through the window of our Los Angeles apartment. She had a beautifully decorated cupcake waiting for me with a single candle stuck right in the middle. Heidi and I have known each other _forever_. And when we became best friends, we shared a bunch of dreams, like moving in together, and becoming famous actresses.

I made a wish and blew out the candle, suddenly overcome with the still clear memory of our first audition together.

It was the summer after our graduation. Heidi, me, and a group of our close friends went to Los Angeles for a trip to symbolize our freedom. And that trip really proved to be an amazing one because it was the trip that started me and Heidi's career in acting.

"Look!" Heidi screamed to me and our closest friends, Lorie and Jimmy, while we decided to separate from the group and tour around. She pointed to a sign that said Open Auditions for actresses ages 16-24.

I asked her what about it. "Well, why don't we audition?" She walked up to me and squeezed my cheeks while looking right into my dark brown eyes.

"Well," I took her hands off me. "I would love to audition."

She started to jump up and down. Her dirty blond, shoulder-length hair bouncing with her. I stopped her in mid-air with a small but. Her happy, freckled face dropping instantly.

"You guys don't have your head shots." Jimmy says as he pushes up his big, nerdy glasses.

"And your resumes." Lorie adds while pushing aside her light blond hair revealing her shy face. I nodded and said exactly, showing my appreciation towards Lorie and Jimmy for their input.

"Oh, who cares! Let's do it!" She yells.

I told her that it's unprofessional and pointless. "They'd kick us out right away."

"No, they wouldn't! Not after they see our talent!"

I caved. "Fine, but, if you get it and I don't, you have to remember us little people."

"Of course! And you can't get jealous and hate me if I get it."

I laughed and agreed and we headed inside, signed up, and waited side by side watching all the other eager actresses around our age.

"So, what did you wish for?" She asked eagerly, waking me from my flashback.

I rolled my eyes and said that if I told her, it wouldn't come true.

"Well, I probably already know what you wished for.. Or should I say WHO you wished for?" She gave me a playful wink.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Ha-ha-ha.. Very funny." She was talking about Bryan, of course. Bryan Davids. My dream guy.

"Why don't you just call him?" She asked as she swiped icing off my birthday cupcake with her index finger. I became silent.

She licked the icing off her finger. "You're too chicken? You're a chicken, aren't you?" She started to make chicken noises as if we were in kindergarten again. We tend to act like children when we're around each other.

"No! It's just-"

"Just what? You want me to do it for you? Because I will." She sprinted towards my room.

I called after her. "Don't!" She took the stairs one by one quickly while I skipped every second step. I saw her grab my phone off my bedside table just as I burst through the door.

"Take one more step and I'll hit call."  _Damn, I forgot I had him on speed dial._

"Okay, fine. You win. Just please don't." I said, out of breath. "And besides, he probably doesn't even have the same number after all these years."

"You do."  _She's got a point there, Christina,_ I thought to myself. "Why don't you want to call him? And how do you even have his number in the first place?"

"You already know! You were there."

She smirked. "I know. But, I want to hear the story, again."

I sighed. And off I went on one of the best stories of my life.

* * *

It all started when I found out Bryan and the other improv actors he works with were performing in Los Angeles the same time we had our grad trip.

Of course Heidi and I were going. We always watched them and had our little crushes as we did so. I loved Bryan and she loved Charlie. And as we planned the night, Jimmy and Lorie decided to tag along as well. So, on the day of the performance, the four of us left the others at the beach and decided to go shopping for something nice to where to the show so, we headed to the mall. 1 hour and 2 purchases later, we were helping Jimmy with something to wear when, my mom called. I excused myself and left the store to sit on the couches that were right in front.

"Hi, mom." She said hello then suddenly burst into tears while murmuring things about how I've never been this far from her for this long and  _blah, blah, blah._

I politely reminded her that she is going to have to get used to it, because I'm an adult now. And although I'm taking a year off school to think about what I want to do, I probably won't be around that much because I will be working. "Anyways mom, I have to go. I'll see you in a couple days."

We exchanged good-byes and I love you's then I hung up and stared at my background picture on my phone. Of course it was a picture of Bryan, what else would it be? Then, someone behind me cleared his throat and said that it was a nice picture. I said thanks as I looked up at the short, dark-haired man with hazel colored eyes, a chiseled jaw-line, and an oddly appealing smile showing his gums. I quickly turned away and felt myself turn red. It was Bryan Davids. I shook my head then turned around and stuck out my right hand.

"Hi, I'm Christina." I introduced myself, sounding surprisingly calm.

"Bryan. Nice to meet you, Christina." He smiled and winked and I nearly fainted.

"Nice to meet you as well. Would you like to sit down?" I patted the spot on the couch beside me.

"Well, don't mind if I do." He walked around the end of the couch and sat closer to me than I thought he would.  _This is turning out better than I expected_.

"You know, it's weird, I'm actually going to your show tonight."

"Really? Do you have good seats?"

"Yes, actually. Right up front and center."

"That's good. I'll be able to find you easily and bring you up on stage." He's even more handsome in person. I smiled at him.

"Well, Christina, what do you do?" I told him that I just graduated high school and that my friends and I are here for our grad trip. "Oh, I remember my grad. A night to remember, really. Although it was ages ago." He laughed. And of course I laughed along with him. "So, any hobbies?"

"I dance. And I'm a black belt in Taekwon-do."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I also act."

"Wow, you're as talented as you are beautiful."  _Oh my gosh! Did he really just say that?_

I blushed. "Aww, thank you."

"Well, it's the truth." He smiled.

We talked a bit more. I asked him about questions that I've always wondered but never got an answer to. Then, Richard, Craig, and Charlie came up to us. His fellow actors. Bryan introduced us. And after about 45 minutes of talking to them about their careers and their experiences of working with each other, laughing hysterically all the while, Bryan informed me that they had to go do sound checks for the show. He gave me a brief hug and the others did the same as they told me that it was a pleasure meeting me and that they look forward to seeing me at the show.

As they waved good-bye, I called out Bryan's name.

"Yeah?" He turned around quickly and took a couple steps back towards me.

"Will you be wearing a suit tonight?" He was standing right in front of me. He always wears his suits, and damn, does he look good in them.

"Well, I actually wasn't planning on it" I was a bit surprised actually. "But, if you want me to," I nodded. "I'll wear a suit, I promise. Just for you." He winked and tapped the tip of my nose. I smiled and thanked him.

Words could never describe what I felt at that moment. And as I walked back in the store, I realize I have been gone for an hour and expected my friends to ask me why I took so long talking to my mother. But as I walked in the store, all I saw was Jimmy trying on piles of clothing that Heidi and Lorie picked for him. And as I watched, I decided to keep my encounter with Bryan a secret.

Later that night, I decided to wear my new dress that I bought earlier that day, less than an hour before I met Bryan and the others.

"How do I look?" I asked Heidi, Lorie and Jimmy as I walked out of the bathroom in a purple and blue dress, my black hair half up with gentle curls and my long bangs curled to the right.

"You look—" Jimmy started

"Beautiful!" Heidi interrupted. And Lorie nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys!"

The girls and I put the finishing touches on our makeup and hair then we said goodbye to everyone, called a cab and were on our way to A Night of Improv.

"I can't believe we are gonna see our future husbands live!" Heidi screamed as our ethnic cab driver gave her a confused look through the rear view mirror.

I turned in my front passenger seat and told her to keep quiet. "I'm sorry! But I can't stay quiet."

"Yeah, we know." Jimmy, Lorie and I said in unison.

On the short ride there, we talked about the games we wanted them to play. Heidi wished for Bryan and Charlie to sing to her (one of the games, they pick a woman from the audience, ask her about her life and sing about it.)

As we arrived, we paid the cab driver, got out and looked up at the theatre before us. There was a small line to get in but a crowd formed when a limo pulled up on the street in front of the theatre.

"Oh my god! It's them!" Heidi screamed in my ear. She was a bit more, enthusiastic then than how she is now.

We somehow pushed our way to the front of the crowd and there they were. They all got out of the limo, one-by-one, Richard, Craig, Charlie (Heidi screamed as loud as she could when he got out) and Bryan. He wore his suit, like he promised. And does he ever look good! He caught my eye, pointed to his suit then pointed at me while mouthing "This, for you." and winked. I could just die. I seriously could not believe what happened earlier, and now.

The crowd quickly moved into the theatre and everyone took their seats. The show started moments later.

Richard, Craig, Charlie and Bryan ran on stage and the audience started to go wild with applause, cheers and whistles.

"Alright! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to a Night of Improv! I'm Richard; this is Craig, Charlie and Bryan." They all waved. "And tonight, we are going to put on a performance for you guys, without a script. Yes, everything we do and say will be made up on the spot. And with the help of you wonderful people as well! So, before we get started, we are going to do something we have never, ever done before." Richard paused and looked around for a couple seconds before finding me. "We are going to invite up on stage an audience member who is also an actor, and she will act alongside us for the majority of the night." I sat there with my mouth wide open. I caught Bryan's eye and all he did was give me a thumbs up. Richard continued. "Now, this girl, we just met today at the mall and she has the bubbliest personality I've ever seen. She's just an utter delight. She informed us that she is our biggest fan. So, we decided as we were getting ready for the show that we should give her a little surprise. She's sweet, adorable, and her name is Christina Cruz! Christina, come on up here!"

I sat there and shook my head as fast as possible. I looked over and saw Heidi, Jimmy and Lorie staring at me in complete aw.

"Come on Christina!" Craig called out.

Bryan then ran down the stage stairs, grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the stage before I could protest.

"Alright, now that we have that all settled, let's get started!" He turned to me. "Christina, what game would you like to play?"

"Umm, if you make me pick, we're gonna be here all night." I said jokingly.

"Haha, okay, let's play Question This."

Richard explained the rules of the game. It's basically Jeopardy and there are 4 contestants who have quite strange quirks. Throughout the game, the audience gives us answers and we have to come up with the question to that answer.

"Welcome to Question This!" Richard was the host this evening. "Contestant number one, what's your name and what do you do?"

Craig started speaking in a Jersey accent. "I'm the Education. I'm one of the old cast members of Jersey Shore."

"And how come you're not on it anymore?"

"Well, they thought I was too smart."

"Okay, that'll come in handy for this game. Contestant number two, what's your name and what do you do?"

Charlie spoke in what sounded like a southern, hillbilly accent. "I'm See-Saw. And I'm a lumberjack. I cut wood."

"Ahh, hence the name See-Saw. Alright then. Makes sense."

"It sure does, don't it?"

"Sure, okay? Contestant number three."

Bryan suddenly had strange, clear glasses and started speaking in a German accent. "My name is Klaus."

"Klaus. And what do you do for a living Klaus?"

"I am a ski instructor."

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm an evil ski instructor."

"Really? And what makes you so evil?"

"Because I win and you lose."

Richard laughed. "I see."

"Yes." Bryan smirked. "Every time I race someone. I'm at the bottom of the hill and you're still at the top going 'swoosh'. And I'm in the lounge having hot cocoa."

Richard grinned. "Alright then. Contestant number four?"

_Oh geez, my turn. Just pick something and go with it._  "Hi, my name is Leila. Leila Diamond."

"Why hello, Leila. And what is it that you do?"

"I am an escort."

"An escort? So like, a prostitute?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. I offer the Girlfriend Experience."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Well, let me paint you a picture. We go to dinner at a nice hotel, I get paid up front of course, and then I listen to you about your day and all the troubles you have to go through, like a good girlfriend would. And, like a good girlfriend, I would allow you to take me up to your hotel room."

"To have sex."

"Well, not necessarily, we could order room service, have a glass of champagne and, well, the rest is client confidentiality."

"Oh, of course." The crowd laughed. "Well, let's start the game. I'll pick the first category, and Leila, I'm sure you'll know this one, sex positions."

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a second. I told you, I'm not a prostitute, I'm an escort. Richard sweetie, if you want the girlfriend experience, you're gonna have to listen to me as well."

Everyone laughed. Including Bryan. And the night went on with lots of laughs, lots of suggestive scenes and at one point we played one of my favorite games, Freeze Tag.

"In this game, Richard and Charlie are going to act out a scene in the positions that we gave them. And at any point during their scene, one of us in the back can yell freeze and we can tag out one of them and take their position and start a whole new scene." I explained to the audience.

At one point in the game, Craig was bent over in front of Bryan and I just had to yell freeze and tag Craig out.

"Professor Davids, before we begin," I turned and faced him. "I need to make sure you give me an A on my essay." The crowd burst out into laughter and I couldn't help but smile a big smile.

Bryan winked. "Oh of course. I'll give you A's on all your essays."

"Good, because one night with me is worth at least a thousand A's." Then I grabbed his neck and pulled him down so his face was just millimeters away from my face. And just as I was about to kiss him, someone yelled freeze.

"Whoever said freeze, I'm gonna kill them." And when Richard tapped me out, everyone laughed, including me, and as I walked away, Bryan quickly kissed me on the cheek.

The night went by so fast, and by the end of it, I was actually really disappointed. It was one of the funniest, most outrageous things I have ever done and it was so unfortunate that it had to end but, I really did enjoy it.

"You were absolutely amazing out there, Christina." Charlie said to me backstage.

"Aww thanks. And thank you for letting me act out there with you guys." I smiled with gratitude.

"So, since you're a big star now, you should join us at the after party." Richard mentioned.

"After party? You guys have an after party?"

"You bet. Since it's our last show of this year's tour, we throw a big after party with all the actors from our other improv shows. And I really do hope you can come." Bryan took my hand and looked into my eyes. It's weird that this is happening but, hey, I don't mind.

"Well, I would love to come. As long as I can bring my friends along. I feel kind of bad for ditching them."

"Of course you can bring your friends, the more the merrier." I thanked them and tried to get the information for the party.

"Oh, nonsense. You're riding with us in the limo." Craig said after I tried to get the address.

"Oh, wow. Okay! Thanks!" and I headed off to try and find Heidi and them.

"What the hell was that?" Heidi asked. She sounded mad when I found her at the front doors of the theatre.

"Well, while you and Lorie were finding clothes for Jimmy, I met Bryan and we talked and I told him that we were going to the show." I looked down at my feet. "Please don't be mad." I begged.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" She ran up and grabbed me, hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. My feet barely touching the ground. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Okay, good." I said as I gasped for air. She released.

"So, I saw that he kissed you on the cheek!"

"Yeah." I smiled. We squealed for a while like younger teenage girls and I told them about the after party and that they were driving us there in the limo. They jumped up and down in excitement and we headed off to meet them at the limo.

When we got there, they were still signing autographs and taking pictures.

"Christina! Get over here." Bryan summoned for me.

"I'll be right back." I told my friends and ran over to see Bryan.

"All these people want to take pictures with you." He gestured to the crowd.

"Really?" He nodded and I started to sign people's programs for the show and take pictures with them. I actually felt like a famous actress.

* * *

"Oh, I remember now! And you and Bryan shared a moment in the back corner at the after party."

"Oh, please. We just talked. He didn't even kiss me."

"Well, you were still 17. I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

I nodded my head then rolled my eyes. "Well, still."

"So, you haven't spoken to him since then?" Heidi asked as she spread out across my bed.

"Just a couple public tweets back and forth but I've been busy with work." Heidi rolled her eyes.

Ever since Heidi and I were cast as enemies in our first film, the film that we auditioned together for in Los Angeles, I've starred in another movie and have gotten a guest role on my favorite TV series. Heidi on the other hand, has gotten her own TV show. It was better for her because she doesn't like taking orders that much and with a movie, you really have to listen to the directors and producers. With a TV show, as long as you are the star of the show, you can call the shots by threatening to leave, because after all, the show isn't the show without the star.

"Well, you're not busy now!"

"Untrue! Kim has a movie deal for me!"

"Really? I thought they couldn't find a leading man."

"Oh, well, they're still working on it." I said as I picked out my outfit for my birthday.

"What's it even about anyway?"

"I actually don't really know." All of sudden, my phone started to ring. I checked the screen and it was Kim's name flashing.

"Hi Kim!"

"Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks! So, what's up?" Heidi excused herself.

"Well, you know that movie?"

"Yeah, I was actually just talking about it with Heidi."

"Wow, coincidence. I just called to tell you who will be playing your opposite in the movie."

"Oh! Yay! Who is it?"

"Bryan Davids."

My mouth dropped. "You're  _fucking_  kidding me." I muttered under my breath. "Really? Of all the actors in Hollywood, in the world, they picked him?"

"Why? Christina dear, what's the problem?"

I realized that to Kim it sounded like I was making a big deal out of nothing. "Oh, no problem at all." I put on a fake smile even though she couldn't see it.

"Are you sure now? Because, they can change their minds if I tell them you don't want to work with him." Kim asked with haste in her response.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. And besides, I wouldn't want to seem like a diva, now would I?" I tried to act calm about this whole situation but on the inside, I was freaking out.

We chatted for a while about the movie then Kim ended the conversation with another birthday greeting.

"What was all that about?" Heidi asked as she walked back into my room with my cupcake in one hand and a plain one the other. She shoved the whole plain cupcake in her mouth.

I looked at her with a stunned expression plastered on my face. The phone just barely staying in my hand. "I'm starring in a movie with Bryan."

Heidi's mouth dropped still full of cupcake. "Wow. When you speak of the devil, you really speak of the devil."

I just ignored her comment. I was still trying to process the phone conversation.

"Christina?" I continued to stare off into space. "Christina!"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just, I'm just a little shocked, is all."

"Well, I hope you're happy about this! I mean, it's your dream. What is he to you in the movie anyway?"

"My love interest."

She laughed. "Really? What do you guys have a big kiss scene or something?"

"Umm, yeah. I guess you could say that. But there's another big scene."

I looked at her happy face and in an instant, it dropped.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "OH MY GOD!" Her mouth dropped again.

"I know! I'm excited and scared all at the same time."

"Do you think he'll remember you?"

I shook my head "I don't know. I doubt it though."

"Come on, Christina. Look, let's not worry about this now. You have a birthday to celebrate!" And with that, we started off on my 22nd birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

As we toured the streets of the city of dreams, we decided to go shopping down Rodeo Drive. For the 4 years that we've lived in California, we've only been down Rodeo once. And at that time, we were still getting used to the whole, having money thing. Heidi and I grew up like bargain hunters. More me than her. She did love a good sale but, she paid full price on a lot of things. I, on the other hand, would never paid full price on anything, unless of course it was cheap to begin with. I never believed in designer things and paying more $15 on a piece of clothing. I grew up with a single mother who had a medial office job. What would you expect me to do? Spend $300 on a pair of jeans that I might outgrow or something? Yeah, no thanks.

However, after being in a couple movies and having your own TV show, you most likely will have enough money to buy a couple things down this famous shopping strip.

"How's this?" I asked as I showed Heidi the ocean blue, heart shaped, short, strapless dress that I decided to try on.

"That fits you perfectly! And I love the kind of subtle ruffle thing at the bottom." I thanked her and decided to buy it.

We continued browsing throughout the stores. "Wait, we need to get something for my dad for his birthday." Heidi said as we stopped in front of a men's clothing store.

"Oh, what shall we get Papa Parker?"

Since my dad was out of the picture my whole life and Heidi's mother died when Heidi was just 10, we have been 'adopted' by each other's parents so we both have both parents.

"I don't know. Something nice? Maybe a tie with—"

"It's him!" I cut her off and pointed in the direction of the ties.

"Who?" Heidi looked over and her mouth dropped for the third time today. "He just keeps coming up today, doesn't he?"

"My birthday is just full of so many  _fucking_ coincidences. What is Bryan doing here?"

"Umm, well, he's a man, and we just happen to be in a men's clothing store."

I gave her a look. "No shit. What I meant was, I've never seen him around. I know he lives in LA but, it's a big city."

"The world in smaller than we think, Christi."

"I just hope he doesn't see me." And then, as if on cue, Bryan looked over in our direction, squinted as if trying to figure out why I look so familiar. Then, in one fluid motion, he recognized me, smiled, said good-bye to whoever was on the phone with him, and took the few strides it took to get to us.

"Well, if it isn't Christina Cruz." He smiled and hugged me. Then shook Heidi's hand. "Nice to see you again, Heidi."

"Hi Bryan, I'm surprised you still remember me."

"Oh, I didn't. I just took a wild guess." He winked. I knew he was just kidding so I decided to play along.

"Well, you were spot on." I laughed.

He hugged me once more. "Come here! Of course I remember you! How could I forget Leila Diamond?" We all laughed.

Heidi tapped my shoulder and said that she's going to keep looking for something.

"So, what are you doing in a men's clothing store?"

"Oh, you know, just finding something for my boyfriend." His face dropped.

"Oh, well—"

"I'm kidding, we're just getting something for Heidi's dad."

"Wow, on Rodeo Drive? Must be a nice daddy." He laughed at his own joke.

I laughed a little as well. "We were already shopping here for my birthday. We thought we might as well pop in here and look around."

"It's your birthday?" I nodded. "Happy birthday!" He hugged me again. Third time in 5 minutes.

I thanked him for the greeting. "How old are you now? 22?"

"Oh, wow, you remember."

He smiled and waved his hand like it's no big deal. "I know how to count." He stuck his tongue out. "So, it's funny that I ran into you. I was just on the phone with my agent."

"And?"

"He told me about the movie. And, I would love to act alongside you again!"

"Haha, even though you'll be playing my love interest?"

"Especially, because of that." He winked and I almost fainted. "Anyways, if you're not busy for lunch, I'd love to take you and Heidi out for your birthday."

"That would be lovely."

I told Heidi that Bryan wanted to take us out for lunch, and being the greatest friend in the entire world, she politely declined making up an excuse about work. So, I got to have lunch with Bryan, one-on-one.

"So, how's life been for the famous Christina Anderson?" Bryan asked as the waiter walked away with our order.

"Oh, I wouldn't say famous." I took a sip of my piña colada.

"Are you kidding? You've starred in a movie with my role models!"

"So, you've watched my movies?"

"Of course! And I have bragged to all of my colleagues that I acted with you. They all ate their hearts out!"

We both laughed. I couldn't believe it. Bryan was bragging about me! "And now you get to brag about being in a movie with me."

"Yes! And this movie will make millions because when you put us in front of a camera, we're the most amazing actors in the world." I laughed at his comment. "Too cheesy?" I nodded.

Throughout the entire lunch, we talked about anything to everything. We must have been at the restaurant for 3 hours.

"Thanks for lunch." I smiled as he pulled up to my place. "And the ride."

"Oh, no problem. Happy birthday again." He smiled and leaned in to hug me. "Looking forward to acting with you again."

_22\. It's going to be one heck of a year._

* * *

"So this movie is called, Half His Age plus 7." The producer and director of this movie, Aaron Carey and Mason Watson, were giving us the 'low-down' of the movie before we start the read-through.

After my birthday, once all the 'business' was done, we were ready to start production in Late August. I was thrilled to be working with Bryan. And he seemed to be pretty thrilled as well.

Half His Age Plus 7 is about a 25 year old girl who ends up getting seated next to a man on a plane. She is exactly half his age plus 7, which means that it wouldn't be inappropriate for them to date. They have a bumpy start in their in-flight conversation but as the travel continues, they begin to hit it off.

After the read-through, Aaron and Mason asked Bryan and me to see him. "Sure." Bryan said as he and I followed our producer and director to the side.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried that my acting is not up to their expectations. "Is it me?"

"Oh, don't worry dear, your acting is divine." Mason had a mild British accent. "Aaron and I were just thinking that, we really need you guys to sell that fact that you really love each other."

"Well, don't we hate each other in the beginning?"

"Yes, but when we got to the end of the read-through, I wasn't convinced that you guys even had feelings for each other." Bryan and I shared a confused look.

"We know that that was just the read-through, but we just want to make sure that we can make this movie as amazing as humanly possible." Aaron stated. It was a true fact. I wanted to this movie to be successful as much as they did but, "I don't know what you guys are getting at."

Bryan agreed. "Yeah, could you please get to the point?"

"We want to guys to start dating."

"What?" We said simultaneously. With me sounding way louder and way more confused than Bryan.

"We know it's strange and unorthodox, but we think it's a good idea, just try it out and once you get to what's known as the "honeymoon phase", we will start shooting." Aaron told us.

"Could you let us think about this?" Bryan asked.

They agreed and walked off, leaving me alone with Bryan to discuss us dating.

"Well, what do you think?" Bryan asked as he licked his lips.

"What do I think? I think that I want this to be a successful movie but, I've never heard about something like this. I mean, I've heard about publicity stunts where two co-stars pretended to date but never about two co-stars actually dating."

"Me neither. But, if they want us to do it, then I'll do it. And hey," He took my hand. "It might be fun."

I smiled. "Okay, if you want to do it, I'll do it too."

We informed Aaron and Mason that we'll do it. "Great! You should have your first date sometime this week but, other than that, you're on your own." Aaron mentioned.

Mason put his hand on our shoulders. "Happy dating." He smiled and the two walked away talking about the movie.

"So," Bryan scratched the back of his neck as if he was nervous. "Umm," He made his voice crack and all pitchy like a teenage boy going through puberty. "Will you go on a date with me?" I laughed so hard and he started laughing too but then got right back into character. "I know I'm a nerd and you're really beautiful but, I really hope you do say yes."

"Why, of course I'll go out with you. I love nerds." I smiled and he pulled me in for a big hug. It is official; I'm going on a real date with Bryan Davids.

* * *

We decided to have the date that night, which only gave me 2 hours to get ready. And Heidi was busy taping an episode of her show so, I couldn't get any help.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself as I searched through my walk-in closet. After about 10 minutes of debate between 2 dresses, I caught my eyes on my new dress that I got on my birthday. The same day we ran into Bryan. I put it on and found it suitable for the events of tonight.

He picked me up at 8 sharp and we headed off into the night. "So, where are we headed?" I asked him as I looked out the window into the LA nightlife.

"You'll see." He turned to smile at me.

We drove for about 10 minutes and arrived at the theatre that I once performed in approximately 4 years ago with the same man that was opening the door for me.

"Why are we here?" I was confused.

"For our date." He walked me into the theatre. It was dark; I could barely see anything until I heard Bryan whistle a tune beside me and lights hit the stage revealing a classroom set.

I giggled. "What is this?"

"Well, remember that night when we performed here?"

"How could I forget?"

"During a game of Freeze Tag, you bent over in front of me and called me Professor Davids. Well, I've sort of recreated that scene."

I laughed. "So, what? You're going to bend me over and give me an A." We started walking towards the stage.

"I realize that I did not explain it right. Okay—"

"Don't worry, I understand." I smiled as he pulled my chair for me. "And I think it's creative and sweet. I can't believe you pulled this off in two hours."

He sat in the teacher's desk and I sat in what I used to call in high school, the teacher's pet's desk. You know that desk right in front of the teacher's?

"So professor, what's to eat?"

Right after I asked, a waiter, with 2 plates in his hand, emerged from stage right and served us our dinner.

"Hope you like pasta."

The rest of the night was absolutely incredible. We talked for so long that he had to let the waiter and lighting guy go home, telling them that he would lock up. We played games like Charades and Pictionary on the chalkboard. And right after his turn in Charades, after he acted out our movie, and I guessed correctly while sitting on his desk, he caught my eyes, stared into them as if he was trying to look into my soul, and before I knew it, he kissed me.

It started off slow and steady, only opening our mouths a little. His lips were so soft. And after a while, I felt his lips pushing harder against mine, hard enough for him to push me right down onto the desk. He slowly climbed on top of me. And all I'm thinking while this is happening is, thank god he sent the workers home. We didn't stop. His tongue escaped his mouth and ran across my teeth. Our tongues began to dance to the music in my head. I ran my fingers through his short dark brown hair. He ran his hands up and down my body, feeling every inch of me. He started to kiss my neck, so much so that I felt a hickey growing. I inhaled his scent, a mixture between vanilla and hair gel. He continued kissing my neck then slowly moved to my collar bone, then my chest while running his hand on my inner thighs. It was a magical moment that seemed to last forever.

"Katherine?" Bryan said in between kisses. "Do you want to come over to my place?"

We stopped kissing and I sat up. He stood in front of me as my legs dangled off the desk. "I would love to," He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. "But," He stopped.

"But what?" He asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"I'm a second date type of girl."

"Oh, I completely understand."

"Good. Because, I know that I've always wanted this to happen but, I don't want to lose my morals."

"I get it. And, I admire you for that." He smiled and nodded. He gave me a small peck and helped me off the desk.

"Thank you again for understanding." I told him as he pulled up to my apartment.

"No worries. You're an amazing girl either way." He kissed me again. Not just a peck, a nice, long goodbye kiss.

"Walk me to my door?"

"Of course."

He got out and ran around to open my door for me and he held my hand the entire way up. We shared an intimate kiss in the elevator. The kind that would probably get us arrested if we were seen.

And as we walked down the hall and arrived at my door, we kissed one last time for the night and he took my hand, looked at me with those mesmerizing green and hazel eyes and said, "I'm glad we agreed to do this."

"Me too."

We said our goodbyes and goodnights and I opened the door only to find Heidi sitting there with a note in one hand and her cell in the other.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?"

"I should ask you the same."

"Didn't you read my note?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you call me?" She stood up.

"Because," I hung my bag and coat on the railing of the stairs to the second floor of our apartment. "You were at work. I didn't want to bother you."

"You could have just told me it was an emergency."

"But it wasn't."

"Okay, fine. Fine. I'm not mad at you; I'm just so freaking excited to hear about your date!"

I told everything, every detail. I told her the date, minute by minute.

"Wow, he is so understanding. All the guys I've met would have never been like that."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Well, are you going to have a second date?"

"Yeah, we planned it on the way home. He's going to be doing another Night of Improv show and I asked if I could join them again."

"That's not much of a date."

"That's what he said too but, I convinced him that it's a perfect second date, as long as we're together."

"Well, I suggest you don't eat too much before your—" She started to make squeaky noises.

I threw one of our couch throw pillows at her. I thought it was appropriate. Not too hard though, I was still thinking about my date.


	3. Chapter 3

As we toured the streets of the city of dreams, we decided to go shopping down Rodeo Drive. For the 4 years that we've lived in California, we've only been down Rodeo once. And at that time, we were still getting used to the whole, having money thing. Heidi and I grew up like bargain hunters. More me than her. She did love a good sale but, she paid full price on a lot of things. I, on the other hand, would never paid full price on anything, unless of course it was cheap to begin with. I never believed in designer things and paying more $15 on a piece of clothing. I grew up with a single mother who had a medial office job. What would you expect me to do? Spend $300 on a pair of jeans that I might outgrow or something? Yeah, no thanks.

However, after being in a couple movies and having your own TV show, you most likely will have enough money to buy a couple things down this famous shopping strip.

"How's this?" I asked as I showed Heidi the ocean blue, heart shaped, short, strapless dress that I decided to try on.

"That fits you perfectly! And I love the kind of subtle ruffle thing at the bottom." I thanked her and decided to buy it.

We continued browsing throughout the stores. "Wait, we need to get something for my dad for his birthday." Heidi said as we stopped in front of a men's clothing store.

"Oh, what shall we get Papa Parker?"

Since my dad was out of the picture my whole life and Heidi's mother died when Heidi was just 10, we have been 'adopted' by each other's parents so we both have both parents.

"I don't know. Something nice? Maybe a tie with—"

"It's him!" I cut her off and pointed in the direction of the ties.

"Who?" Heidi looked over and her mouth dropped for the third time today. "He just keeps coming up today, doesn't he?"

"My birthday is just full of so many  _fucking_ coincidences. What is Bryan doing here?"

"Umm, well, he's a man, and we just happen to be in a men's clothing store."

I gave her a look. "No shit. What I meant was, I've never seen him around. I know he lives in LA but, it's a big city."

"The world in smaller than we think, Christi."

"I just hope he doesn't see me." And then, as if on cue, Bryan looked over in our direction, squinted as if trying to figure out why I look so familiar. Then, in one fluid motion, he recognized me, smiled, said good-bye to whoever was on the phone with him, and took the few strides it took to get to us.

"Well, if it isn't Christina Cruz." He smiled and hugged me. Then shook Heidi's hand. "Nice to see you again, Heidi."

"Hi Bryan, I'm surprised you still remember me."

"Oh, I didn't. I just took a wild guess." He winked. I knew he was just kidding so I decided to play along.

"Well, you were spot on." I laughed.

He hugged me once more. "Come here! Of course I remember you! How could I forget Leila Diamond?" We all laughed.

Heidi tapped my shoulder and said that she's going to keep looking for something.

"So, what are you doing in a men's clothing store?"

"Oh, you know, just finding something for my boyfriend." His face dropped.

"Oh, well—"

"I'm kidding, we're just getting something for Heidi's dad."

"Wow, on Rodeo Drive? Must be a nice daddy." He laughed at his own joke.

I laughed a little as well. "We were already shopping here for my birthday. We thought we might as well pop in here and look around."

"It's your birthday?" I nodded. "Happy birthday!" He hugged me again. Third time in 5 minutes.

I thanked him for the greeting. "How old are you now? 22?"

"Oh, wow, you remember."

He smiled and waved his hand like it's no big deal. "I know how to count." He stuck his tongue out. "So, it's funny that I ran into you. I was just on the phone with my agent."

"And?"

"He told me about the movie. And, I would love to act alongside you again!"

"Haha, even though you'll be playing my love interest?"

"Especially, because of that." He winked and I almost fainted. "Anyways, if you're not busy for lunch, I'd love to take you and Heidi out for your birthday."

"That would be lovely."

I told Heidi that Bryan wanted to take us out for lunch, and being the greatest friend in the entire world, she politely declined making up an excuse about work. So, I got to have lunch with Bryan, one-on-one.

"So, how's life been for the famous Christina Anderson?" Bryan asked as the waiter walked away with our order.

"Oh, I wouldn't say famous." I took a sip of my piña colada.

"Are you kidding? You've starred in a movie with my role models!"

"So, you've watched my movies?"

"Of course! And I have bragged to all of my colleagues that I acted with you. They all ate their hearts out!"

We both laughed. I couldn't believe it. Bryan was bragging about me! "And now you get to brag about being in a movie with me."

"Yes! And this movie will make millions because when you put us in front of a camera, we're the most amazing actors in the world." I laughed at his comment. "Too cheesy?" I nodded.

Throughout the entire lunch, we talked about anything to everything. We must have been at the restaurant for 3 hours.

"Thanks for lunch." I smiled as he pulled up to my place. "And the ride."

"Oh, no problem. Happy birthday again." He smiled and leaned in to hug me. "Looking forward to acting with you again."

_22\. It's going to be one heck of a year._

* * *

"So this movie is called, Half His Age plus 7." The producer and director of this movie, Aaron Carey and Mason Watson, were giving us the 'low-down' of the movie before we start the read-through.

After my birthday, once all the 'business' was done, we were ready to start production in Late August. I was thrilled to be working with Bryan. And he seemed to be pretty thrilled as well.

Half His Age Plus 7 is about a 25 year old girl who ends up getting seated next to a man on a plane. She is exactly half his age plus 7, which means that it wouldn't be inappropriate for them to date. They have a bumpy start in their in-flight conversation but as the travel continues, they begin to hit it off.

After the read-through, Aaron and Mason asked Bryan and me to see him. "Sure." Bryan said as he and I followed our producer and director to the side.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried that my acting is not up to their expectations. "Is it me?"

"Oh, don't worry dear, your acting is divine." Mason had a mild British accent. "Aaron and I were just thinking that, we really need you guys to sell that fact that you really love each other."

"Well, don't we hate each other in the beginning?"

"Yes, but when we got to the end of the read-through, I wasn't convinced that you guys even had feelings for each other." Bryan and I shared a confused look.

"We know that that was just the read-through, but we just want to make sure that we can make this movie as amazing as humanly possible." Aaron stated. It was a true fact. I wanted to this movie to be successful as much as they did but, "I don't know what you guys are getting at."

Bryan agreed. "Yeah, could you please get to the point?"

"We want to guys to start dating."

"What?" We said simultaneously. With me sounding way louder and way more confused than Bryan.

"We know it's strange and unorthodox, but we think it's a good idea, just try it out and once you get to what's known as the "honeymoon phase", we will start shooting." Aaron told us.

"Could you let us think about this?" Bryan asked.

They agreed and walked off, leaving me alone with Bryan to discuss us dating.

"Well, what do you think?" Bryan asked as he licked his lips.

"What do I think? I think that I want this to be a successful movie but, I've never heard about something like this. I mean, I've heard about publicity stunts where two co-stars pretended to date but never about two co-stars actually dating."

"Me neither. But, if they want us to do it, then I'll do it. And hey," He took my hand. "It might be fun."

I smiled. "Okay, if you want to do it, I'll do it too."

We informed Aaron and Mason that we'll do it. "Great! You should have your first date sometime this week but, other than that, you're on your own." Aaron mentioned.

Mason put his hand on our shoulders. "Happy dating." He smiled and the two walked away talking about the movie.

"So," Bryan scratched the back of his neck as if he was nervous. "Umm," He made his voice crack and all pitchy like a teenage boy going through puberty. "Will you go on a date with me?" I laughed so hard and he started laughing too but then got right back into character. "I know I'm a nerd and you're really beautiful but, I really hope you do say yes."

"Why, of course I'll go out with you. I love nerds." I smiled and he pulled me in for a big hug. It is official; I'm going on a real date with Bryan Davids.

* * *

We decided to have the date that night, which only gave me 2 hours to get ready. And Heidi was busy taping an episode of her show so, I couldn't get any help.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself as I searched through my walk-in closet. After about 10 minutes of debate between 2 dresses, I caught my eyes on my new dress that I got on my birthday. The same day we ran into Bryan. I put it on and found it suitable for the events of tonight.

He picked me up at 8 sharp and we headed off into the night. "So, where are we headed?" I asked him as I looked out the window into the LA nightlife.

"You'll see." He turned to smile at me.

We drove for about 10 minutes and arrived at the theatre that I once performed in approximately 4 years ago with the same man that was opening the door for me.

"Why are we here?" I was confused.

"For our date." He walked me into the theatre. It was dark; I could barely see anything until I heard Bryan whistle a tune beside me and lights hit the stage revealing a classroom set.

I giggled. "What is this?"

"Well, remember that night when we performed here?"

"How could I forget?"

"During a game of Freeze Tag, you bent over in front of me and called me Professor Davids. Well, I've sort of recreated that scene."

I laughed. "So, what? You're going to bend me over and give me an A." We started walking towards the stage.

"I realize that I did not explain it right. Okay—"

"Don't worry, I understand." I smiled as he pulled my chair for me. "And I think it's creative and sweet. I can't believe you pulled this off in two hours."

He sat in the teacher's desk and I sat in what I used to call in high school, the teacher's pet's desk. You know that desk right in front of the teacher's?

"So professor, what's to eat?"

Right after I asked, a waiter, with 2 plates in his hand, emerged from stage right and served us our dinner.

"Hope you like pasta."

The rest of the night was absolutely incredible. We talked for so long that he had to let the waiter and lighting guy go home, telling them that he would lock up. We played games like Charades and Pictionary on the chalkboard. And right after his turn in Charades, after he acted out our movie, and I guessed correctly while sitting on his desk, he caught my eyes, stared into them as if he was trying to look into my soul, and before I knew it, he kissed me.

It started off slow and steady, only opening our mouths a little. His lips were so soft. And after a while, I felt his lips pushing harder against mine, hard enough for him to push me right down onto the desk. He slowly climbed on top of me. And all I'm thinking while this is happening is, thank god he sent the workers home. We didn't stop. His tongue escaped his mouth and ran across my teeth. Our tongues began to dance to the music in my head. I ran my fingers through his short dark brown hair. He ran his hands up and down my body, feeling every inch of me. He started to kiss my neck, so much so that I felt a hickey growing. I inhaled his scent, a mixture between vanilla and hair gel. He continued kissing my neck then slowly moved to my collar bone, then my chest while running his hand on my inner thighs. It was a magical moment that seemed to last forever.

"Katherine?" Bryan said in between kisses. "Do you want to come over to my place?"

We stopped kissing and I sat up. He stood in front of me as my legs dangled off the desk. "I would love to," He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. "But," He stopped.

"But what?" He asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"I'm a second date type of girl."

"Oh, I completely understand."

"Good. Because, I know that I've always wanted this to happen but, I don't want to lose my morals."

"I get it. And, I admire you for that." He smiled and nodded. He gave me a small peck and helped me off the desk.

"Thank you again for understanding." I told him as he pulled up to my apartment.

"No worries. You're an amazing girl either way." He kissed me again. Not just a peck, a nice, long goodbye kiss.

"Walk me to my door?"

"Of course."

He got out and ran around to open my door for me and he held my hand the entire way up. We shared an intimate kiss in the elevator. The kind that would probably get us arrested if we were seen.

And as we walked down the hall and arrived at my door, we kissed one last time for the night and he took my hand, looked at me with those mesmerizing green and hazel eyes and said, "I'm glad we agreed to do this."

"Me too."

We said our goodbyes and goodnights and I opened the door only to find Heidi sitting there with a note in one hand and her cell in the other.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?"

"I should ask you the same."

"Didn't you read my note?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you call me?" She stood up.

"Because," I hung my bag and coat on the railing of the stairs to the second floor of our apartment. "You were at work. I didn't want to bother you."

"You could have just told me it was an emergency."

"But it wasn't."

"Okay, fine. Fine. I'm not mad at you; I'm just so freaking excited to hear about your date!"

I told everything, every detail. I told her the date, minute by minute.

"Wow, he is so understanding. All the guys I've met would have never been like that."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Well, are you going to have a second date?"

"Yeah, we planned it on the way home. He's going to be doing another Night of Improv show and I asked if I could join them again."

"That's not much of a date."

"That's what he said too but, I convinced him that it's a perfect second date, as long as we're together."

"Well, I suggest you don't eat too much before your—" She started to make squeaky noises.

I threw one of our couch throw pillows at her. I thought it was appropriate. Not too hard though, I was still thinking about my date.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heidi, look, I—"

"You were with Shane, weren't you?" She asked, still extremely angry.

"How did you know?" I was genuinely shocked.

"He called me the other day, told me he moved to California."

"Heidi—"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Heidi, I—"

"Did you sleep with him?" Her voice got louder.

I nodded my head as slightly as I could.

"Christina! How could you? How could you do this to Bryan?"

I burst into tears. "I, I don't know. All, all these feelings just, they just came back and, and I just couldn't help myself."

She came towards me and took me in her arms. She calmed down and started to speak. "Christina, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just, I couldn't. I needed to see him again. Get closure. But, I knew I shouldn't have gone. It was stupid and I feel awful. Did you tell Bryan?"

"No, I didn't. When you didn't answer my first call I decided to call Bryan, and when he told me that you told him you went out to dinner with a friend, I instantly knew you were with Shane."

"Bryan called me a bunch of times too."

"I know. After he realized that you didn't tell me that you went to dinner, he started to freak out a little. I told him to calm down but he told me he was afraid that this might happen."

"That I would cheat on him? Why?"

"Well, he said that since you're 20 years younger than him you would get tired of him and move on to someone fresh and closer to your age. Something along those lines."

"Well, that wasn't the reason." I felt my tears start to dry on my face.

"I know sweetie. Let's go to the bathroom and wash your face." I followed her and splashed cold water on my make-up and tear stained face.

"Look, Christina. I don't know if you want to tell Bryan the truth. It's your life, not mine. However, I do hope you make the right decision this time."

I grabbed my towel and wiped my clean face. "Okay, thanks Heidi. But, what about Shane?"

"I think it's best for you not to see him again."

I agreed. We yawned, wished each other a good night and headed for bed. And somehow, after what I had done, I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning and headed straight for the shower. I needed to wash the smell of Shane off of me before Bryan picked me up for work.

When I finished, I headed to the kitchen to find Heidi cooking a nice big breakfast for us. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully when she saw me enter the kitchen.

"Morning. What is all this?"

"Your favorite breakfast."

"I see that but, did you really need to cook that much?" I asked, gesturing to the plate overflowing with bacon.

"I invited Bryan over for breakfast."

"You did? Why?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to me. "Look, I don't know if you're going to tell him or not, but I think this will help."

"How?"

"I don't know, but every guy loves bacon so, if you do decide to tell him, he won't be as upset as a man without bacon in his stomach."

I laughed. "Okay, I guess."

"So," She returned to her cooking. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet. We'll see when he gets here."

"Really? You're going to improvise this?"

"Hey," I smiled. "It's what I'm good at."

Bryan arrived not moments later with a worried expression on his face. I opened the door and gave him a kiss, with a bit of hesitation on his side.

"Hi, sweetie." I smiled as if nothing's wrong. I still didn't know if I was going to tell the truth or not.

"Hey."

"Hey, Bryan! Glad you could join us for breakfast!" Heidi called from the kitchen.

I took his hand and led him inside.

"Looks good, Heidi." Bryan complimented as he looked around the island of breakfast foods.

"Why thank you. I strive myself on presentation."

"Yeah, the taste is where she lacks."

She punched me in the arm. "Hey! I know how to cook."

"I'm sure that it tastes as good as it looks." Bryan assured Heidi.

We all sat down and dug in. Awkward silence lingered until Heidi picked up the conversational ball.

"So, what scene are you guys blocking today?"

"Umm, I think the scene where Kara and Michael break up for a while." Bryan said with a cold tone. Heidi looked at me as I looked up. The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife. I knew it when he said those words. He was upset. But, like a gentlemen, he didn't show it with physical sadness and hurt. I couldn't tell him the truth, it would break him.

"Look, Bryan, about last night."

"What about it?" He asked, spreading the more butter over his French toast.

"I know you were worried about me." I looked over at Heidi who gave me an approving nod. "But, nothing happened." She dropped her head in disappointment. I knew that she wanted me to tell him the truth but, I couldn't. I just couldn't. He looked so hurt already. If I told him the truth he'd just die. And I knew that it wouldn't happen again with Shane so, Bryan didn't need to know. Like they say, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Well, why didn't you answer my calls? I called you like 30 times."

"I know." I paused to think. "My friend's mom was also there as well. And she was like another mom to me while we were growing up so, we ended up hanging out all night." I delivered this lie perfectly. Not a crack in my expression.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I couldn't very well answer my phone in the middle of our dinner and movie. It would be utterly rude." I told him with a touch of anger in my voice to sell my lie even further.

"Oh, well, I understand." He let the corners of his mouth curl up and took my hand.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I honestly didn't mean to." I said that last sentence with complete honesty. It was kind of true. I never meant to worry him, or cheat on him.

"It's okay. I just get a little paranoid at times having such a beautiful lady as my girlfriend. But, I'm glad that I have an amazing girl like you. I keep telling myself that I don't deserve you."  _No, you're wrong. I don't deserve you,_ I said silently to myself.

I just smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Heidi shaking her head in disapproval. I know. I am a horrible person.

* * *

Throughout the entire day, I felt awful, horrible, and terrible. I cheated on Bryan, and worse, I lied to him about it. But, I've been in love with him ever since I could remember. I was not about to lose him over one mistake. Albeit, a substantial one.

"I can't believe you, Christina." Heidi said when I called her during my break.

"You said you would stand behind me and my decision."

"I never said that. I said that it's your life, not mine but, I hope you make the right decision."

I looked around to make sure no one was in listening distance of my private conversation. "Heidi, look. I couldn't, okay? I couldn't tell him. I can't. It was one mistake. And I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not. By the way, have you talked to Shane today?"

"No. He's been calling my cell but I haven't answered it. Why?"

"He keeps coming over!"

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I mean, he keeps buzzing. He wants to come in. I don't answer it anymore but I had to the first time to see who it was. But now he knows I'm here. He's waiting out front."

"Oh, I was hoping to avoid him."

"How does he know where we live?"

I told her that Shane picked me up instead of me meeting him at the restaurant.

"Christina! Now he knows where we live! We can't just ignore him when he sits in front of the apartment all day."

"Okay, I'll just come home and tell him to go away."

"No! You call him now. I don't want you to get sucked in with his bullshit eyes and his puppy dog pout. I even think a text message will suffice, and then you won't get sucked in with his voice either."

"Okay. I'll just text him."

"Good. And Christina?"

"Yes, Heidi?"

"If you even dare let him lay a hand on you, I'm going to tell Bryan."

"Heidi, it's none of your business!"

"It is too. You're like my sister, I have right to do what's best for you."

I started pacing in the corner of the studio. "And how is ruining my relationship with Bryan the best thing for me."

She lowered her voice as mine rose. "Christina, take a second to think about the fact that if you hadn't done anything with Shane, I wouldn't have anything to tell Bryan." And she hung up.

I looked behind me at the wall only inches away from my back. I took a little step backwards and slid down it as I lowered my head into my hands. I cried, not too loud, but not silently either. What have I done? Why did I do this?

"Christina?" I looked up and found Bryan looking down at me. He lowered himself down to the ground and took my hand. His expression was worried but his eyes were comforting. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Umm, oh nothing." I wiped away my tears. "I was just getting ready for my crying scene. Takes a little while for me to get into it."

"Okay, well, if you cry like that during the scene, you're golden. I was genuinely worried that you were hurt."

I smiled. I thanked him for the compliment and told him that I needed a moment. He turned and walked away. But after a few steps, he looked back at me and walked back over. He kneeled down and took my face in his hands. His hazel eyes were sincere as he whispered the three words I had only heard from him once before, "I love you."

And as he walked away, I grabbed my phone and dialed Shane's number.

"Christina!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Last night was a mistake. I'm happy with Bryan and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." I rapidly hung up before he could guilt trip me. I did the right thing, right?


	5. Chapter 5

As the days passed by, Shane called less and less. And after about 2 weeks, he completely stopped. And that was it. At least, I hoped that was it.

"How are you doing?" Heidi asked me as I got in after a long day of work. We had just finished the first day of filming.

"It has been a hectic day really. But, it was definitely not the worst first day of filming." I thought back to my first movie. My first day in front of a big, fancy, Hollywood camera was multiple action scenes. I felt all gross by the end of the day.

"I was talking about Shane and Bryan. Has Shane called today?"

"Nope, not once."

"Well," Heidi knocked on our wooden cabinets 3 distinct times. "Hopefully, that's the last of him."

I sure hoped so as well. Lying to Bryan about who was always calling was difficult. I don't even remember all the things I said. Some consisted of me cursing multiple times as I muttered "Damn telemarketers" under my breath. Other calls I sold as my mother just checking up on her only child. I know, I'm a bad person, but this will all fold over before you know it.

"So?" Heidi asked, shoving a handful of microwave popcorn in her mouth.

"Movie night?"

She smiled. "Movie night!"

We sat down on our grey suede couch and hit play on the remote. The movie that was in is the movie we watch on the 17th of every month. The film that Heidi and I starred in. We watch it on the 17th because that was the day that we auditioned. We had made it a ritual; a tradition. We make popcorn, press play on the DVD player that is never opened, and recited every single word of the movie. No one would interrupt us. Everyone who knows us knows not to bother us at 10 o'clock on the 17th of every month. Today was an exception.

"It's Bryan." I told Heidi after I looked at my phone. It wasn't Bryan, it was Shane but, I wasn't about to tell her that. She stopped the movie, which was something we had never done.

"Don't answer it. He knows not to call."

I nodded and let it go to voicemail. Heidi pressed played and we continued for thirty seconds until he called again. I just put my phone on vibrate and we continued to watch the movie. After another thirty seconds, I received a flood of text messages from Shane. I looked at Heidi; she was still mouthing the words of the film. I decided to just check the messages to see what the big deal was.

 _I know that it is movie night but, I need to talk to you. Call me ASAP!_ I read the message. I looked at Heidi again, then at my phone. I didn't want to upset Heidi by interrupting our movie night but, I wanted to know what was so important.

My curiosity took over. "It's Bryan; he says it's about the movie."

"Ugh, fine. Go ahead. But I'm not stopping it again." She said, and then began to mouth the words all over again.

I quickly ran to my room and locked the door. I quickly dialed Shane's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Christina!"

"What do you want?" I whispered, trying not to get caught by Heidi, even though I could hear the movie blaring on the other side of my door.

"Open your window."

"What?" I walked over to my bedroom window and opened it. I saw Shane on my balcony.

I opened the window. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Is that seriously why you scaled my building?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it? You're talking to me." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.  _Same old Shane._ "Shane, I told you. I'm with Bryan. And I'm happy with him."

"You were happy with me too."

"Yes. Until you cheated on me."

"Can't we just put that behind us? I mean, you cheated on Bryan."

"And that was a mistake. I had a lapse in judgement—"

He interrupted me. "Exactly!"

"Shane, listen to me. I want you to leave me alone. Please."

"Does he know?"

I was thrown off with his question. "Does who know?" I knew who he was talking about; I just wanted more time to figure out what I was going to say.

"Bryan."

"No." I walked over to the door to check if Heidi was still watching the movie.

"Why not?" I pressed my right ear against the door.

"Shane, it's none of your business." I heard my voice on the other side of the door. She was at the part when I cheat on my boyfriend with hers. I quickly walked away from the door. The scene hit too close to home.

"It is too my business. I was the one you cheated with."

"Yes, but it's my decision to tell him if I want to. You don't have a choice because I am begging you to leave me alone."

"Fine." He walked over to the window and began to climb out.

I shook my head and took a deep breath.  _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Christina?" Shane called my name while still sitting on my window sill. I turned to face him. "I still love you."

I sighed. "I know."

Suddenly, I heard the door knob jiggle. I faced the door as fast as I could. It jiggled for a couple more seconds then the room fell quiet. All of sudden, the door swung open with the help of Heidi's foot.  _I regret showing her how to do that._

Heidi spotted Shane then looked at me with a look that could kill. I tried to explain what the situation was. How I was kicking him out. But nothing would come out of my mouth.

Heidi ran up to Shane and pushed him out. She pushed him right up against the railing of the balcony. The railing only reached 3 feet which was just a little under half of Shane's height. He could easily fall of if he was pushed hard enough.

"Leave her alone!" Heidi screamed in his face. She came inches away from his face as he kept leaning back over the edge.

"And what if I don't?" I couldn't see Heidi's expression when he said that but I could just imagine her angry face.

"Then, I'll tell her." Heidi whispered, probably not wanting me to hear it. But, I did.

"Tell me what?" I asked quietly.

They ignored me and continued on with their secret conversation. "Go ahead." He shook his head. "I know you won't, Heidi. You would never tell her."

I raised my voice a little louder than before. "Tell me what?"

Shane continued. "It would kill you to tell her. You're her best friend and she's yours. Why would you want to ruin that relationship with something that happened years ago?"

"Heidi! What is he talking about?"

I saw her right hand grab his short, blond hair and pull his head over the railing. She looked like she was about to throw him off the balcony down our 10 story building.

"Heidi!" I screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Giving this guy what he deserves." She let him flail his arms trying to gain his balance. She looked back at me. "He cheated on you, Christina. And now he's trying to ruin the best relationship you've ever had." She looked back at him. "Now he's going to see how you were hurt when you found out." Next thing I saw, Shane's feet waving in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

"Heidi!" I ran up to the railing and looked over the edge. I hadn't heard him hit the ground. I saw him dangling, with both his hand on the railing of the balcony two stories down. "What the hell were you thinking?" I screamed at her.

She shook her head, as if to rid herself of the trance that she was in. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't? I was trying to scare him, but he pissed me off so, I took it too far."

"Yeah, just a little." I heard Shane call underneath us.

"Pull yourself up and climb up the ladder to our balcony." I called out to him. He proceeded to do so as I looked at Heidi with an expression that I assumed scared her.

"Chris, I—"

"I can't believe you just did that. You could have killed him!"

"I'm, I'm sorry…" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to the guy you nearly killed."

Shane just got reached our balcony as Heidi turned to look at the hole where the ladder is placed.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I really am. I don't know why I did that."

"You know what? I understand."

I felt my mouth drop. "She nearly killed you!"

"Exactly. She  _nearly_ killed me. But, she didn't. If she really wanted to she would."

I threw my hands up in the air. "What the  _fuck_ is happening?" I felt my face start to heat up. "Someone better fess up or I'll throw both of you of this  _fucking_ balcony."

"Christina. Calm down." Shane walked up to me, holding his arms out for an embrace.

"No! I will not  _fucking_ calm down! Tell me, Shane! Tell me what the fuck you and Heidi were talking about before she pushed you!" I had woken up some of the neighbours with my screaming. I heard some tell us to shut up.

Shane turned to Heidi. "Is it okay?" He whispered.

"It sure as hell is okay!" I yelled, a bit quieter though.

Heidi nodded. "Okay, we'll tell you." Shane said. "However, you cannot interrupt us." I nodded in agreement and off Shane went on a story that could change my view on the two forever.

During the summer before our senior year, Shane and I had taken a break. After two years with him, it was a much needed break. However, when I was off visiting my family in Montreal, he and Heidi were apparently having a love affair.

"We decided to hang out one night since everyone was away with their families. And, while watching a marathon of our favorite TV show, we invented a drinking game. By the end of the night we got pretty tipsy and, one thing led to another and…" He paused.

"I can't believe this." I felt anger and hurt wash over me. I couldn't believe my ex-boyfriend  _fucked_  my best friend!

"Christina, we were really drunk." Heidi pleaded.

"Was that the only time?"

"Chris, I–" Shane said my name.

I didn't want to hear anything but an answer from them. I raised my voice. "Was that the  _only_ time?"

I face got hot as I saw them lower and shake their heads. "In his defense, you guys  _were_ broken up."

"We were on a break. There is a big  _fucking_ difference." They just kept their guilty expression on their faces. I was extremely upset. I didn't know whether I was angry with Shane or with Heidi or with both. But at this point, I was just hysterical since I was tremendously tired from a long day of filming.

"Look, I've already dealt with a lot of drama on set with my movie so, I'd just like to sleep and deal with all this shit later."

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. "Who the  _fuck_ is at our door at," I paused to look at the clock in my room. "Midnight?"

I ran to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole. "What the fuck do you want?"

Bryan stood on the other side of the door with flowers, chocolates, and the suit that I had bought him the week before. His "let's have sex" look was plastered on his face. "You." He winked, clearly not at all concerned about my irritated tone.

"Chris, who was it?" Shane came up from behind me, opening the door more. The distance between us could easily give away that his intentions were more than friendly.

Bryan gave him a once over. His "let's have sex" look completely dissolved. "Who the  _fuck_ is this?"

"Bryan, I—" I stammered.

"Did you not hear my question? Who,  _the fuck_ , is this?" His face turned red. I've never seen him so angry.

"Look, dude. Calm down." Shane instructed Bryan.

The look on Bryan's face when he turned to Shane was nothing I've ever seen before. "No,  _dude_. I will not calm down. Why,  _the fuck_ , are you here with my girlfriend?" He screamed. And not a second later was the moment I forgave Heidi.

"Bryan!" Heidi ran up to him out of nowhere. She jumped up and gave him a hug. "I see you've met  _my_ boyfriend." She took the couple steps over to Shane and cuddled up next to him. And I'm the one who is supposed to be the better improv actor.

Bryan looked over to me instantly. All I could think to do was avert my eyes quickly. "Oh, I thought you had a thing with your co-star." Bryan began to calm down.

"No, he's, what's the word?  _A pushover_." She looked up at Shane. "Shane isn't." They both giggled at the irony of the wording she used. I giggled a bit as well.

Bryan looked at me again. He placed his hand on my shoulder with an expression I couldn't read.

"Can I talk you to you in the hallway for a second?" His voice was bland. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Bryan walked out the door first. I followed, closing the door, but not without turning back and mouthing 'thank you' to Heidi.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, hoping that it's nothing bad.

"Who is that guy in there?" Bryan asked with his voice hushed and cold.

"What do you mean? Heidi just told you."

"I want  _you_  to tell me who that really is." He voice got a tiny bit louder but still emotionless.

"That, in there," I pointed at the closed door. "Is Heidi's boyfriend." I said in the most unconvincing voice I have ever heard. Why is it that  _I'm_  a natural improv actor on stage but in these situations, I just can't win?

"Christina." He put both his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with slightly warmer and welcoming eyes. "Why are you lying to me?"

Tears began to fill my eyes. I couldn't stand to face the man I love and tell him I made the biggest mistake in the universe.

"He, um, Shane is, um," I hesitated. "Shane is my ex-boyfriend."

Bryan just gave me a plain expression. No emotion in his eyes.

I continued, telling him the story, beginning to end. Starting with that one phone call that brought back awful memories and heartache.

"It was sudden. I thought it was Aaron or Mason informing me about production. When I answered everything was a blur. I was angry, then sad, then," I rested, taking a deep breath. "I agreed to go to dinner with him."

I looked down at my hands, examining the French tips I had done for the movie.

"After the dinner, I had gotten my closure. I told him I couldn't see him again because I was happy with you. Because, I love  _you_." I looked at his deep-set hazel eyes while he stared at the ground.

I reached out for his hand, but he flinched away at my touch. Despite his horrid emotion, I kept going. "And tonight, he came over in the middle of movie night, through my window. He was the one, um, who kept calling me. I begged him to stop and I thought he had but instead, he came over."

I paused to wipe a tear that was falling from my eye. "So, I told him to leave, and well, he told me he still loves me." I sniffled. "And that's when Heidi came bursting through the door to save me. But she took it too far by pushing him over the edge. Literally. She pushed him off the balcony." I shut my eyes tightly. "I remember seeing his feet flail in the air and screaming. I thought Heidi had killed him or, at least, really injured him."

I gestured towards the door again. "Obviously, he's fine. He caught the railing a couple stories down and climbed back up. However, when he came back up, they told me about their affair they had the summer before our senior year. The summer Shane and I had taken a break from each other."

Bryan's face still hasn't changed emotion. Or rather, gained emotion. He just stood there as if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"They had both lied to me." I cried. "And that's when you showed up."

There was a long pause. Bryan hadn't looked up from the ground yet. I started to bite my nails in nervousness.

He held up one finger. "Let me just ask you this one question."

I was surprised he only had one. I'm sure the expression on my face informed him of that.

I nodded ever so slightly. "Did you sleep with him that night?"

"What night?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're many things, Christina. Dumb is  _not_  one of them."

I started to tear up again. I didn't know what to say. I know the truth is the right thing but, I don't want to hurt him any more than I have already.

"Yes." It was the quietest response in this entire conversation. Almost a whisper even. And right as I said that, tears had started to flood down my cheeks.

Bryan shook his head in disappointment, his expression still detached. "Bryan! It was only that one time. I had a few drinks and that night with him brought up so many old feelings. But, like I told you, I love  _you_! I know that now. I always knew that I loved you but I needed to know if I still loved  _him_!"

I grabbed his arm. "I love you, Bryan."

He shook me off. I couldn't stand this side of him. This side that showed no feelings. I would rather him be angry at me than this flavourless state that he's in.

His phone suddenly rang. He slowly took it out of his pocket and answered. "Hey, Charlie." He paused to let him speak. "Yeah. I'll meet you at the bar." He hung up and gave me a look that only destined to mean one thing.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." And off went the love of my life, with an expression that meant he could never forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Christina! It's time to wake up! You're gonna be late for work!" Heidi shook me in my bed until I woke up.

Last night, after Bryan left, I cried for hours until I finally blubbered myself to sleep. I knew what I did with Shane was bad and wrong, but now that Bryan knows, I felt like I should kill myself. I felt horrible; awful; miserable knowing that Bryan hated me. I had a horrible dream of him forever resenting me and getting revenge by ruining me publicly, telling the paparazzi about my backstabbing. So far, only Heidi, Shane, and Bryan know, and hopefully that'll be that.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Heidi pushed aside a lock of hair from my face.

I shook my head. I could barely open my eyes because they were so swollen from me crying all night.

Heidi helped me out of bed. "Come on, why don't you take a cold shower, it will help."

I know I should be mad at her for sleeping with Shane but, I she was the only one I had at the moment, I wasn't going to push her away because of something that happened a long time ago.

After I took a shower, I looked into the mirror, feeling refreshed as my eyes gradually started getting better. "I'm going to drive you to work, okay?" Heidi informed me of these new plans as I finished up my breakfast.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. And you need the support."

About twenty minutes later, we were walking through the lobby of our apartment building when a tall, well-built man starting running towards us. As he got closer, I started to recognize who it was.

"Charlie?"

"Come on, let's go. I'm driving you to work." The best friend of my boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, was standing in front of me with his hands on his hips and an upset look on his face.

"Oh, it's alright Charlie. Heidi's driving me."

"Nope, I am." He pointed at himself then took my hand and pulled me away from my roommate.

"Oh okay! Bye Heidi!" I waved with my free hand as I was escorted out the building.

Charlie opened the passenger door of his gray Mustang. I got it and waited for him to come around to the driver's side.

"Long time no see, Charlie!" I acted like nothing was wrong. I knew him and Bryan went out for drinks the night before. I figured as much when Bryan talked to him on phone.

"Enough of this bullshit, Christina." Charlie started up the car. I couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, or just disappointed.

I did as he said and went into full worried mode. "What did he say? Does he hate me? Do you hate me? Should I hate myself? Oh, god. I'm a horrible human being!" I kept rambling until Charlie brought the car to a screeching stop. I heard a wave of honks come from behind us.

"Christina, listen to me." He started to drive again, but I bet the drivers behind us were extremely pissed. "He doesn't hate you. He loves you."

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically. I didn't know what shit that Charlie was trying to pull over me but I wasn't going to take it. "I know you're just here to grill me about how I'm a bad person and I should feel horrible. Well, guess what, I already feel that way so you don't have to rub it in my face!" I screamed at him. After I realized my volume, I gave him a brief apology.

"Look, Christina. I'm not here to criticize you. I'm here to help you because I know you love Bryan as well—"

"I do!" I interjected.

"I know. And that is why I'm here, to fix whatever is going on up inside your crazy, twisted mind."

"I love you too, Charlie." I said with a heavy load of sarcasm.

Charlie told me the events that took place after Bryan had left my house. Every single detail was spilling out of Charlie's mouth. It was all so surreal. I just imagined Bryan sitting at the bar with Charlie, pouring his heart out.

"Charlie, I love her so much!" Charlie gave me the image of their whole conversation.

"I know buddy. I know you do."

"You know that day that we met her?" Charlie nodded. "I remember it vividly. I remember sitting behind her, catching a glimpse of me as the background of her phone. I expected her to be an intense fan girl or something like that. But when she turned around, god, when she turned around, her beauty was something else. And when she bent over in front of me during Freeze Tag, she showed her  _other_  side of her. I was so comfortable talking to her at the after party but, something came over me the next day."

"What was it?" Charlie asked as he ordered another beer.

"Well, I don't know. It was a voice in my head telling me to stay who I am. A man who sleeps with countless women, how could I just change who I am for a girl I knew for less than 24 hours? A girl who is more than ten years younger to me? So, I never really talked to her but, I never forgot about her. She was on my mind every day"

"Bryan, why didn't you tell me about all of this?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"I don't know. But now I realize that I should have been honest. And perhaps if I had asked her out to dinner when she moved to Los Angeles, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Do you love her?" Charlie asked, already knowing the answer.

"With all my heart." Bryan clutched his chest as if grabbing his heart.

"Then there shouldn't be any question of what you should do."

"He really does love you." Charlie told me after telling me the events of last night. We had been sitting in the parking lot of the studio for fifteen minutes.

"And I love him." I cried.

"Then why did you cheat on him?"

I looked down at my watch. "I have to go Charlie. I will talk to Bryan and straighten things out. Thank you for driving me." I quickly fled from his car before he could say the last word.

I walked onto the set and said hi to all the crew that passed me. I spotted Bryan right away and sprinted to him nearly tripping over my own feet at the same time.

"Bryan! Listen, I just finished talking to Charlie and he told me what you guys talked about last night. I know you hate me for cheating on you but I know you still love me and I love—"

"I cheated on you last night." Bryan spat out in the middle of my sentence.

"With who?" I asked, surprisingly not all that shocked.

"Charlie."

My view on life was changed in an instant. I had heard the familiar name before. In fact, I had spoken to that name only moments ago. My heart had dropped. But why? Why did I feel betrayed? I had done the same. Perhaps not with my best friend of the same sex but with a man I have known nearly my whole life. I don't know what I should feel. But my heart has already made its choice.

I suddenly felt my legs start to walk, no, run towards the exit of the studio. I could hear someone running behind me. I knew it was Bryan when he called my name, telling me to stop. I tried to stop; however, my heart had taken over my body. I was hurt; upset; wounded. My body had reached the parked car that I had just exited only moments ago. My hand levitated to the driver's window in a fist and it knocked so hard that I thought it would break.

"Charlie, get the fuck out of your car!" I screamed through a fit of tears.

He hopped out with a touch a fear and repentance scarcely hidden in his eyes.

"How could you?" I shrieked. "How could you drive me to work and tell me all those things knowing what you did?" I looked at him as anger built up inside me, waiting for an answer. When he didn't give one, I continued. "Why did you give me the hope that everything could be alright when you set forth another obstacle in my relationship with Bryan?" After I said this, Bryan had come running up to the scenario.

"Caitlin, please." Bryan begged.

"Bryan, this is between me and Charlie!"

"No, this is between you and Bryan!" Charlie yelled back in his deep voice.

"You took advantage of him!" I stated, gradually realizing that that was exactly what Charlie had done. When Charlie had told me the story, he mentioned that Bryan had drunk a lot while Charlie had only a couple beers.

"I never did such thing!"

Bryan just stood there in a daze of confusion.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, prepared to put the time I spent studying Psychology for my backup plan to good use. "You told me Bryan had four tequila shots, two glasses of whiskey, a glass of Fernet Branca, and washed it all down with 3 glasses of beer. You on the other hand, had only a couple beers. And I've seen you after a couple beers! You barely get tipsy."

"That doesn't mean I would take advantage of him!" Charlie said. The way his words spilled out of his mouth, it didn't feel right.

I thought for a second, blocking out all of Bryan's ramblings telling me to stop my silliness.

"You and Patty!" I came to recognize two very important keys.

"Patty and I finalized the divorce months ago." Charlie said as if it was no big deal.

"But, despite us and the others being your closest friends, you never told us the reason."

"You never asked."

"We thought it was rude."

"Well, would you like to know now?

"Yes, please." I could see Bryan looking back and forth between Charlie and I, with a confused look plastered on his face.

"I just never really loved her like I should."

"How do you know how you should like her?" I was really questioning him, still surprised that he was answering all of them.

"I just felt it."

"15 years of marriage and you just find out that you didn't love her like you should?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Or did you love someone else? More than you did her?" My second important key factor.

"What are you implying?"

"I am implying that you love my boyfriend. You love the man that I have loved my entire life!"

"How could you think that?"

"Because you fucked him! You took advantage of his weak state."

He turned to Bryan who was still standing there, listening to our confrontation. "You told her?"

"So it's true? You fucked my boyfriend and then drove me, convincing me that I was at fault for all our problems!"

"You are!" Charlie exclaimed.

"And I know that! But, how could you think that I wouldn't at least try to fix things? I've loved him ever since I was a little girl."

"I love him too." Charlie muttered, defeated.

"Charlie?" Bryan questioned his best friend. "You love me?"

"I do, Bryan. I think I always have. That's why I was never happy with Patty."

Bryan stared at his best friend and then me. And as his hazel eyes looked into mine, a tear fell down my face.

"Bryan? Do you love me?" Charlie asked with a glimmer of hope shining in his beautiful, blue eyes.

"It's okay, Bryan. Whatever your answer, I will never think less of you. I will always love you." I said as several more tears descended from my eyes.

Bryan opened his mouth to speak, and will never forget those words. For it was those words that changed my life forever.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you." My mouth dropped. Had he really just said that?

"I love you, too." I smiled to him.

We had just made love for the first time, and hearing these three little words whispered in my ear as I cuddled next to him had my heart racing. I do love him as well. I've known who he was for my whole life. I know every little detail about him; his weird haircut that only he could pull off years and years ago on his first improv show; how he always licked his lips when he laughed really hard. His love in return was all I ever wanted; all I ever remember wanting. Laying there in his arms, my head snuggled into the crook of his neck, his hands twirling my hair, was where I truly wanted to be. But standing here, in front of him and a man who confessed his love not moments ago, this was the last place I wanted to be.

"Bryan? Do you love me?"

"It's okay, Bryan. Whatever your answer, I will never think less of you. I will always love you."

And before he could answer, I thought of night that we met; sitting in the back corner of the after party. We talked for hours about anything and everything but, I'll always remember the last thing we talked about that night.

"I know you, Bryan. You're kind of like a womanizer." I said half-jokingly with a slight slur signalling I was drinking.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, I'm happy." He smiled with the smell of scotch on his breath.

"But, have you ever wondered? Like, really sat down and thought about what life would be like if you got married?" I asked, hoping his answer would fit with mine.

"Hmm, honestly?" I nodded. "Yes, I have. I mean, I would actually marry someone if they were the right person. I guess I haven't met anyone who I want to stay in a long-term relationship with."

I nodded. I felt somewhat disappointed. I guess I wanted him to say something spontaneous like, "I would marry you."

"However," He interrupted my thoughts. "If I ever did settle down, it would be with a girl like you."

I started to tear up. That meant the world to me. It really, truly did. And as I stood there waiting for Bryan's answer, my eyes began to water like that night, but in a different situation.

"Bryan?" Charlie asked after Bryan hadn't said anything in what seemed like hours.

"Yeah?" He snapped out of his daze and turned to his best friend.

"Well? Do you love me back?"

"I, I—" He stuttered.

I gently placed my hand on his muscular shoulder. "Bryan, just follow your heart. We understand that you are in a difficult position but, it's hard for us as well if you keep us waiting." I softly told him. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"So, whatever I say, you guys will accept it?"

"Yes." Charlie and I said simultaneously.

"Will you promise that you will be willing to stay in my life and in each other's lives if I say something that you weren't hoping for?" Bryan asked while viewing the ground. I knew he didn't want to make eye contact with either of us, hinting that he would pick that person.

"I promise." I said and Charlie quickly echoed me.

"Okay, standing here, in front of the two people who love me, it's hard to say what my heart wants me to say because although you promised, I feel like the other will leave, heartbroken and will never want to speak to me." He kept staring at his feet. "But, I trust that you will stick to your promise and will stay with me."

By this point, my cheeks were drenched in tears. The way he was speaking, the way he was looking at the ground, I felt like I knew the answer. It was an answer that would change my life.

"I love both of you, very dearly, and you both know that."

I dropped my head.  _Here it comes,_ I thought to myself.

"But, who I want to be with is someone who knows me better than I know myself." He finally looked up, but stared at the air between Charlie and me.

_Hurry up and come out with it. I'm tired of this build up._

"I want to be with my best friend." Bryan looked over to Charlie.

 _Oh my god. I knew it!_ I screamed inside my head as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Bryan?" I heard Charlie question as I cried into my hands.

"This wasn't how I wanted to do it but, it's now or never."

Suddenly, as I opened up my fingers to take a peak, I saw Bryan pull something out of his pocket and slide over in front of me, bending down on one knee.

And that's the answer that forever changed my life.


End file.
